


Storm

by Ameiiiko



Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst?, Character Study?, Drabble, Fisher Tiger (mentioned) - Freeform, Flash Fiction, Gen, Koala has emotions, Koala is also sad, Koala is angry, Pre-Canon, Sad sad sad, lots of emotions, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiiiko/pseuds/Ameiiiko
Summary: Koala is furious
Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was fun because I can't draw rn so my brain decided to be productive I guess?? And somehow I managed to churn out all three ideas that I had for this prompt! Ultimately I could only pick one to use for the Flash Fic challenge (this one) but I'll be including the other two as a separate fic in my Flash Fiction and Drabbles series if you guys want to read those (they're featuring Shyarly and Rouge).
> 
> You know the drill, it's another work for the Women! Wanted Zine "Flash Fics" challenge. Like before, my other pieces for this, as well as the pieces written by the other writers and artists participating, can be found in the collection or my Flash Fiction and Drabbles series so go check those out!
> 
> Prompt 4: Storm  
> Word Limit: 450 Words
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Koala was furious. Angry didn’t even begin to describe how she felt quite honestly. She could feel her fists trembling at her sides as she tried desperately to quell the fury welling up inside her.

Fisher Tiger, her hero, who had taken it upon himself to bring her home despite the unavoidable risks. Fisher Tiger who had broken her out of the haze of fear that she’d been shrouded in since leaving  _ that _ place, made her understand that she was both welcome and free, was dead. Had been for a very long time. He’d nearly been unable to even get back out to sea after dropping her off with her family. And they’d showed him their supposed gratitude by calling the marines on him for an ambush. 

Koala was furious yes, but she also couldn’t deny the deep guilt that was crawling up the back of her throat, making itself known through her ragged and ugly sobbing. Maybe if she hadn’t worked up the courage— maybe if she hadn’t gotten so attached— maybe if she hadn’t been so naive— maybe, maybe, maybe _ maybe—.  _

Maybe Fisher Tiger would still be alive. Alive and well with all the other Sun Pirates. He didn’t deserve the betrayal that he’d suffered for her sake, and maybe it  _ was _ all her fault. Surely there were those that thought the same and cursed the fact that she lived while he died. It didn’t seem right. Someone like him who fought for freedom and the basic rights of others shouldn’t have died for her.

Koala was angry. Koala was sad. These words alone didn’t quite do her emotions justice, but really she wasn’t sure if words like furious or despairing did either. Words simply couldn’t be used to describe the sheer chaos taking place inside her, the might of the tempest that tore down nearly everything she’s ever known. 

And Koala decides then, that maybe something can be done of this. Maybe she can do something to properly pay the price that she now knows her freedom cost. Maybe she can somehow atone for her selfishness that led to the death of a hero the world didn’t know it needed. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she could pick up where he left off. Work towards the freedom of others. Surely something like that would make up for what she’s caused.

Koala may not be able to control the emotions running rampant inside her enough to calm them, but she can give them a goal. She can give the storm raging inside her a direction, something to aim at. And maybe somehow along the way she can make her life worth something to the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that when Koala first went to join the Revolutionary Army she wasn't really in a good mindset at the time. I'm sure she's since gotten a lot better but I can see her finding out about Fisher Tiger and deciding to join out of some sort of guilt or need to make up for it, and so I decided to write about that for this prompt! Let me know what you think!


End file.
